Sin razones para seguir
by Neko Kaori
Summary: Nuevamente juntos, después de tanto tiempo, aunque no dure demasiado. Hay un tiempo para nosotros.


¡Aqui les traigo otro fic de Gears! :D ¡Ahora ya son tres fics! Solo nos faltan unos 300 para alcanzar a la sección en inglés D: Bueno, no importa, sigamos -.-U

Espero les guste este fic ^^ Y ojalá ya les guste Dom, y si no, ¡comiencen a amarlo ya! ¡Es una ternura ese hombre! x3 Ya, ahora el fic :)

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni la historia de Gears of War me pertebecen, y si lo fueran, María estaría viva y Marcus casado con Anya xD Sí... Que lindo *-*

**Sin razones para seguir**

Al fin. Después de derrotar a todos los locust que nos habían comenzado a atacar al entrar en la zona donde ellos dejaban cautivos a todas sus víctimas, y al ver que Jack había logrado abrir la puerta de la horrible celda en donde se suponía se encontraba ella, un sensación de felicidad me inundó por completo. Y esta creció aún más al ver como la puerta se abría y de ella aparecía la mujer a la que siempre había amado.

Caminó pausadamente hacia mí y se dejó caer en mis brazos, de inmediato la sostuve y lentamente caímos al suelo, sentados. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la miraba, se veía tal y como la recordaba.

_ María... María... Te amo tanto -junté mi frente con la suya, para lograr ver más de cerca esos hermosos ojos que tenía- Te he extrañado tanto. Al fin te he encontrado -me alejé un poco de ella- Marcus, al fin... -dije sonriendo- Al fin la he...

_ Dom -dijo Marcus, seriamente. Volteé la cabeza hacia él unos segundos, luego volví a ver a mi amada esposa y mi sorpresa fue enorme

Allí estaba ella, María, totalmente inconsciente, con muchas heridas y cicatrices en su rostro, al igual que en su cuerpo, y éste, completamente desnutrido y débil. Estaba en los huesos, parecía que si llegabas a hacer aunque fuera solo un poco de fuerza contra él, se rompería en miles de pedazos.

Y sus ojos... Aquellos ojos que yo amaba y apreciaba tanto, vacíos... Miraban hacia un indefinido punto de la nada misma.

_ María... No... No puede ser... No... -me repetía una y otra vez- ¡Pero...! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Qué te han hecho? -sentí mis ojos humedecerse y pronto algunas lágrimas cayeron de ellos- Díos míos... -la frustración me invadió por completo- Yo... Te he estado buscando por tanto tiempo. Intenté encontrarte... ¡En serio, lo intenté! María, yo... -no sabía qué hacer, qué decir, qué pensar- Marcus, yo... No sé... –me callé al sentir una de sus manos sobre mi hombro, lo miré

_ Dom, tranquilo -dijo simplemente, mirándome a los ojos. Después se alejó un poco de nosotros

Yo seguía en silencio. Miré a María. Cada vez que lo hacía se me partía el corazón. Varias lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas. Cerré los ojos y me acerqué a ella.

_ María... Te amo tanto... -era la primera vez que me sentía tan triste, y tan destrozado- Yo... -no pude seguir hablando, simplemente rompí en llanto y la abracé

En aquel estado seguramente ella ya no se percataba de nada, debía de estar muerta. Solo seguía viva porque no le han arrancado el corazón. Que sufrimiento más grande, estar muerta en vida. Entonces una idea cruzó mi mente.

Sí, sería lo mejor. Así acabaría con su sufrimiento y de paso evitaría que los Locust nuevamente la maltrataran.

Bajé una de mis manos hasta mi cadera, en donde tenía mi pistola, la tomé y nuevamente subí mi mano hasta su cabeza. Aún con miedo, logré apuntar con ella a su sien. Las manos me temblaban demasiado y me sentía muy inseguro. Unos segundos después, aún llorando y con el miedo invadiéndome por completo, logré apretar el gatillo.

Por la altura y profundidad de las cavernas en las que nos encontrábamos, el sonido se hizo diez veces más fuerte e intenso, clavándose en mis oídos y recordándome todo el tiempo lo que recién había sido capaz de hacer.

Su cuerpo inerte cayó sobre mi pecho. Con todo el pesar del mundo la quité de encima y la coloqué boca arriba sobre el suelo. Luego cerré sus ojos. Quería que al menos pareciera que estaba en paz.

Me quedé allí, en frente de ella, pensando en todo lo ocurrido. Todo por lo que había estado luchando en esta guerra había sido ella. Ahora, sabiendo que ya no existe más en este mundo, ¿sería capaz de sobreponerme a esto? Aún no estaba seguro, pero de lo que si estaba seguro, era que quería matar a todos los bastardos Locust que se cruzaran en mi camino.

* * *

¿Les gusto? ¿No, sí? :)

La verdad es que yo... Lloré en esa parte del juego ¡Sí! ¡Soy llorona y qué! D: Es que me dio tanta penita Dom, además que yo lo amo, entonces si lo veo sufrir, sufro con él. Fue terrible u.u

Bueno, eso sería, intentaré escribir más fics de Gears, aunque no sean ni bueno ni largos D: Lo único que quiero es que hayan mas fics *-*

Cuídense, bye ^^


End file.
